lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Zetsubou
Zetsubou is the Role-Play character of ParadoxSpiral. He like Zetsubou, is a member of the 10 High Reapers meaning he among the best in mage craft. However, unlike Zetsubou, he possesses the seal of Berserker. Appearance Zetsubou has a short, small figure, with medium long blue hair and bangs that stop at his eyes. He also has blue eyes, and a long, thin braid that extends down to his back. He usually wears his Magic Turban on his head, which he can remove and use to fly. A ruby sits on his forehead, connected to the turban. Usually, he wears a small blue open vest with bandages wound around his chest. He wears long puffy white Arabian pants with no shoes. Personality Zetsubou has a kind and cheerful personality, easily able to make friends. He cherishes them a lot since he's never really had friends except for Ugo prior to his arrival in the world and as such, gets upset if people disrespects them or harms them, even holding grudges against those who hurt them. In order to help his friends, he's become dedicated to becoming a stronger person. Zetsubou does everything he can to defend and protect his friends from enemy attack, even to the point of him almost dying due to over-exertion. Powers and Abilities Zetsubou is a mage of the High Reapers. What this means is that he is among the top 10 mages in the universe. That said, he has the command seal of Berserker. This grants him many abilities and techniques such as: *Super Human Reflexes *Demi-God Speed *Teleportasion- Zetsubou can teleport *Density Shift- Zetsubou can shift the density of many objects *Healing- Zestbou has the power to heal anything to 100% health and clear anything of its wounds Using his flute, he plays are a medolic harmony which heals everything and nutures nature. *Flight *Superhuman speed/reflexes *Ki Blast *Big Bang Attack *Wolf Fang Fist *Spiraling Ring- Zetsubou creates a dark purple Rasengan-like orb of energy surrounded by a series of white rings of energy that orbit the main sphere. These rings then align into one disc-like shape around the orb, causing the rings to resemble planetary rings. *Great Spiraling Ring- The user creates an exceptionally powerful Spiraling Ring that can cause massive destruction on impact. This has been shown to destroy multiple planets with one ball. *Kamui *Room *Kamehameha *Immense Force Control *Weight Shifting *Gate of Babylon *Nightingale- Zetsubou streams mana into anything he desires and attacks with the thing. *'Mana Burst' -is the increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of mana. A normal weapon that is not on the level of a divine mystery can be destroyed in one blow. Raises defense in several times. Zetsubou uses this skill mainly for defense and high-speed movement. *Mana Burst (Flames)'- Mana Burst (Flames) is a version of ''Mana Burst that infuses weapons with mana that imparts a flame effect.''' In Zetsubou case, blazing flames become mana to dwell in the weapon used. This Skill is usually active and all the weapons that Zetsubou grasps receive this effect. *Mana Burst Manipulation- Zetsubou uses this to manipulate and transform his Mana Burst into any shape or form *Mana Burst (Flames) Manipulation- Zetsubou uses this to manipulate and transform his Mana Burst (Flames) into any shape or form *Eye of the Beholder- The ability to see everything including the future and past *Noble Phatasm- Using a specific amount of mana, Zetsubou turns his flute into a sword with armnent hardening, however this sword is both very light and very sharp. Morever, the sword is laced with a healing bane. This bane prevents the body from healing or regenerating for the body believes its a 100 percent. *Elemental Controls- Pure control over each of the elements *White Noise- Zetsubou's ultimate attack, charging the life energy, ki and mana of everything around him into his flute. He plays a deadly melody that sends and unavoidable wave of sound that attacks and shredds the internal organs of his oppenent, this attack also destroys each individual, cell, vein, ar tery and particle that forms his opponent. *Ice Make *Cystal Make *Lightning Manipulation *Armnent Hardening- Zetsubou can give himself inpenetrable skin, this of course nulls his movements. *Grand Meteor- Zetsubou uses his gravity control to pull down meteors from space *Almighty Push *Chidori *Kamakaze Ghost *Invincible Lancer- Whilst in Reaper mode, Zetsbou takes in all mana, ki and energy around him and turns it into negative mana, he then formers the attack into a ball and fires it at his oppenent. Category:Mage Category:Reaper Category:Pages added by ParadoxSpiral Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles